


Kiss and Tell

by aya_k (koyame0719)



Category: Love Mode
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff without Plot, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koyame0719/pseuds/aya_k
Summary: Naoya requests kissing lessons from Izumi.Takes place around the end of Vol 5.
Relationships: Sakashita Izumi & Shirakawa Naoya, Sakashita Izumi/Takamiya Katsura
Kudos: 3





	Kiss and Tell

  
  
  
Shirakawa Naoya, like a bored cat who lost interest in its toy, stared at the profile of his friend, Sakashita Izumi.

The Saturday mid-afternoon sun filtered in through the gauzy curtains into Izumi’s bedroom. The teenagers had a half-day of classes. So after school ended they met up at the train station to headed over to Izumi’s house.

Naoya was catching up on all the comics he had missed while held hostage at the Haitani Estate. He laid his arms on top of the bed and rested his chin on top of them. The Weekly Jump magazine laid on the ground, forgotten.

“Hey, Izumi,” Naoya said.

“What?” Izumi replied without turning his head from the book he was reading. The black-haired seventeen-year-old teen laid on his back on his bed.

“Teach me how to kiss.”

“I’m going to acknowledge that you are still under distress from being abducted by your estranged grandfather and forgive you for what you just asked me to do,” Izumi said. He flipped the page without sparing a glance at his friend.

“Why not? It’s just kissing. I don’t think Takamiya-san would mind.”

“He’s not the one you should be worried about. And ask the jerk to teach you.”

“It’s awkward to ask Aoe-san.”

“But it’s not awkward to ask me?”

“I just feel comfortable around you.”

It was true that Naoya felt more at ease around Izumi. He was probably the most normal person he personally knew.

“I’m in a relationship with someone. Go find a girl to practice with.”

“I don’t like girls. You don’t too, right?”

“I’m no more attracted to girls any more than I am attracted to you.”

But as nature divined it, cats always get what they want.

“Then if you’re not attracted to me then you should feel nothing when you kiss me. You’re the perfect instructor. I won’t tell anyone.”

“You should do these things with the person you’re with.”

“He’s impatient and goes too fast. I never know what to do. I don’t want to ask anyone at school.”

Izumi continued to ignore Naoya. He sighed and closed the book and sat up on the bed.

“Fine, you have five minutes.”

“Really? You will?”

“Just keep your hands to yourself.”

Naoya climbed on to the bed and sat cross-legged in front of Izumi.

“Are you one-hundred percent sure about this?”

“Yes.”

Naoya watched Izumi’s face, his eyebrows knitted and his mouth slant downward in a frown.

Izumi titled his head and leaned in close to Naoya’s face. Naoya stared at Izumi before Izumi closed his eyes and pressed a kiss to his lips.

Naoya fluttered his eyes closed at the gentle contact. It was like the first kiss he received from Reiji at Christmas.

The kiss was unexpectedly soft and surprisingly playful. Naoya had no idea that a kiss could be this gentle yet thrilling.

Izumi’s lips felt luxuriously soft. Naoya cautiously opened his mouth when he felt the tip of Izumi’s tongue on his lips and gasped softly at the sensation. Izumi’s mouth and tongue tasted sweet from the chocolate parfait they ate earlier at the convenience store.

It was becoming harder and painful to breathe even though they barely started.

“Hey, breathe through your nose,” Izumi said in between kisses, his was voice low and hushed.

Naoya inhaled through his nose and Izumi resumed kissing him. He was clueless about what to do with his hands but instinct told him like he wanted to put his arms around Izumi. 

And before Naoya knew it, Izumi ended the kiss and moved away from him.

“That’s it?”

Naoya looked at Izumi who got up from the bed and opened the door.

“Go home already. It’s late.”  
  
  
  
The next day, Izumi visited Takamiya’s apartment after he finished school. And out of sheer guilt for kissing Naoya yesterday, he initiated a kiss with Takamiya in the entryway.

“What was that for?” Takamiya asked when the kiss ended. When their faces parted, Izumi saw an amused expression on Takamiya’s face.

“I wanted more practice.”

“You look like you did something you shouldn’t have.”

Izumi balked and looked away. He removed his shoes in the entryway and walked down the hallway and entered the main living area of Takamiya’s apartment.

“I kissed a classmate. It was a dare because I lost a bet.”

Izumi felt the warmth of Takamiya’s chest on his back as the translator embraced Izumi from behind, his arms encircling loosely around Izumi.

“Did you enjoy it?”

“Wait, you’re not mad?” Izumi looked up at the translator. A soft but teasing smile graced Takamiya’s lips.

“It doesn’t bother me,” Takamiya said, placing his finger on Izumi’s chin and lifted his head. “Care to show me how you kissed them?”

“Uh…” Izumi turned around to face Takamiya

Takamiya leaned in, causing Izumi to look away. But suddenly, Izumi pressed his lips to Takamiya’s and demonstrated to him exactly what he did yesterday. And Takamiya, being the curious man that he is, let Izumi take the lead.

About five minutes passed and they disconnected from each other. The only difference was their arms were wrapped around each other which made it that much harder to stop. 

Takamiya stared at Izumi for a moment. Izumi saw a subtle frown on Takamiya’s face.

“What’s with the face? Was it that terrible?”

“On the contrary, it was the opposite of terrible. If that was just the prologue, then it makes me want more.”

Izumi shoved Takamiya away. But Takamiya caught his hand and didn’t let Izumi escape.

“I’ll let it slide this time. But you shouldn’t do this with other people.”  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my Live-Journal blog under the name koge_chan1121


End file.
